With the popularity of the selling system in business, electronic devices of a point-of-sale (POS) system are used in various stores or business to manage goods purchase, goods sale, good return, fees and other information. For example, electronic devices of the POS system include a host, a monitor, a printer, and so on. When the electronic device needs to be replaced, the user has to notify the engineer of the original factory to replace the components of the electronic device.
Generally, the user has to make an appointment with the maintenance engineer to acquire the maintenance service. Consequently, the problems of the electronic device cannot be solved immediately. In other words, the conventional technology is not user-friendly. For example, the electronic device for the POS system is an important business tool in the store or the business place. The electronic device for the POS system is used to calculate the number or items of the business products and gather statistics about the turnover and other data in the same day. If the electronic device is abnormal and the abnormal situation fails to be eliminated in advance or immediately, the selling process is not smooth. Under this circumstance, the operating loss in business increases.